


Fall Damage

by itsaugust



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Help, I wrote this instead of being a functional human being, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minecraft, No Beta We Die Like The Lazy People We Are, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Everything, Yep that pretty much summarises it, no respawn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaugust/pseuds/itsaugust
Summary: Something caught his eye- a figure, standing by the edge of the cliff. Something about the figure seemed vaguely familiar, like he had seen it many, many times before.Dreams heart stopped. He recognised that sweater. That was George.Dream has a nightmare that might just come true.George is not ok.Sapnap is concerned.And I’m projecting onto George again, yay ;-;
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Fall Damage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a beach at 6am and edited it during my history class. Don’t expect it to be good.

_Dream was standing on top of a cliff. The wind ripped through his hair, pushing him backwards. He didn’t know how he got there, but somehow he knew that something important was about to happen. His head whipped back and forth, searching for something._

_The wind was so cold._

_Suddenly something caught his eye- a figure, standing by the edge of the cliff. Something about the figure seemed vaguely familiar, like he had seen it many, many times before.  
Dreams heart stopped. He recognised that sweater. That was George’s sweater.  
That was George. _

_George stepped closer to the edge._

_Dream started to run towards George, heart pounding in his ears, filled with disbelief. He couldn’t believe what was about to happen. George was about to jump._

_The wind got stronger._

_Dream ran and ran, but the wind was blowing him backwards. He harder he struggled the stronger the wind got. He didn’t even realise he had been lifted off his feet until he glanced down and saw the ground getting further and further away, poppies and dandelions shrinking to red and yellow blobs._

_George stepped closer._

_Dream tried to cry out, but his voice was lost in the roaring of the wind. He was being pulled further and further away from George and he couldn’t do anything about it. He was screaming and kicking like a kid in a grocery store, but it was futile. He wasn’t moving, but George was._

_The wind got stronger. George stepped closer._

_Suddenly it hit him like a tonne of bricks. George was about to die and Dream couldn’t save him. George was about to die and Dream had to watch. All the fight left his body. He gave up. He did the only thing he could do; he watched._

_He watched as George fell, swooping off the cliff and into the empty space below. George’s body curved and spun, like a bird, flying down, down, down; getting smaller, smaller, smaller... until Dream couldn’t see it anymore._

_Suddenly the wind stopped. Dream fell to the ground, landing in a heap. He ran to the edge of the cliff, but he was too late. George was gone._

_Dream was too late.  
George was gone. _

Dream gasped and sat up, drenched in sweat, panting and shivering. His head whipped around, trying to get his bearings. Eventually his heartbeat slowed down as he realised where he was. 

“It was just a dream. George is safe. It was just a dream,” he muttered to himself, looking around. He was lying im his bed, in the cozy wooden cottage he had built with Sapnap and George. The took a deep breath through his nose; the thick, musty smell of spruce wood always calmed him down and made him feel at home. He took a few more deep breaths and calmed down completely. 

Sighing, Dream settled back into his warm bed. Before he fell asleep he rolled over onto his side to check on Sapnap. He laughed to himself; Sapnap was curled up in a ball, mumbling to himself. Dream could have sworn he heard the words “Karl,” and “Quackity,” but he could confront Sapnap about that when he woke up. 

Dream rolled onto his other side to check on George, just to make sure his dream was only that; a dream. He knew he was just being paranoid, but you could never be too safe when it came to George. 

At first, everything seemed in order. He could see a little lump under the covers which he assumed was George. But when he looked a little closer he realised that something wasn’t quite right. The little lump wasn’t moving at all, and it was shaped suspiciously like a pillow. 

Frowning, Dream got up and padded over to George’s bed. The closer he got, the more pillow-like the lump looked. 

Finally, Dream arrived at George’s bed. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed on to the corner of George’s light blue blanket. He took a deep breath and pulled the blanket back. There, in the middle of the bed, scrunched up in a ball, was... a pillow. 

George’s bed was empty. 

George was gone. 

Dream was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> -dramatic music-  
> To be continued........
> 
> ANYWAY, idk if I should do a happy ending or a sad ending. Let me know what you think.  
> Also, please consider leaving kudos if you enjoyed, or constructive criticism if you didn’t. It really helps me out UwU


End file.
